Legendary Warriors
by sonicissocool112
Summary: Based on X prodigy's 'Ancient Warriors', and Digimon Frontier. The spirits of the ten Legendary Warriors have called upon a group of people, ten of which will be chosen to wield their power. Read and Review. No Flames. No Deleting.
1. Chapter 1

**(Attention everyone, I have a new story. This is the prologe, and this story is based on X-prodigy's 'Ancient Warriors', and on Season 4 of Digimon. Disclaimer: I own nothing and no one. All characters are owned by their respective owners.)**

The scene opens to the beautiful city of Dimmsdale, where two kids, one boy and one girl, both ten years old, were enjoying a peaceful afternoon in the park. The boy had buck teeth, blue eyes, brown hair wears a pink shirt, a pink hat, blue pants, and black shoes. His name was Timmy Turner. The girl was Asian, with long raven hair, wearing a violet blouse, white skirt, and white shoes. She was Trixie Tang, Timmy's girlfriend. (A/N Yes, I'm a fan of the pairing. I just think that they go together.) "Wow, Timmy. This is the perfect day to just relax." Trixie said. Timmy just nodded and said "Yeah. But, for some reason, I have a feeling that something strange is gonna happen." said Timmy. Trixie just frowned, and asked "Why's that?" "I just know that something's gonna happen. It usually does around the time we get some peace." Timmy said with a sigh.

The scene changes to the city of Tokyo, where Ami Onaku, and her friend, Yumi Yumashiro, was relaxing after getting away from their picky, cheap-scape manager, Kaz. "Talk about an easy getaway. Right, Ami?" asked Yumi. "Yeah. Now, we can just relax." answered her pink haired friend.

Scene changes to beautiful Paris, France, where the infamous Cooper Gang was at it, again. Sly Cooper, the team leader, came from a long line of master theives, who specialized in stealing from other thieves. His pal, Murray, was the muscle, driver, and burden of the team. Bentley, on the other hand, was the brains. The Guru, the teams mystic, speaks a language that not many other can understand. The teams RC specialist, Penelope, was also Bentley's girlfriend. The Panda King, the teams explosives expert, and Dimitri, the teams frog man, were once enemies, but became allies. They were being chased by Inspector Carmelita Montoya Fox. "Freeze, Cooper Gang! I've got you now!" she said, holding her shock pistol. "Haven't you learned, yet, Inspector Fox." said Bentley. "You'll never catch us." Penelope spoke. The Guru spoke, and Carmelita didn't understand what he just said. Then Murrey said, "He said that our hearts are pure, and that you will never imprison us." "Look, it's my job to capture theives. If I were to let you guys go, then I wouldn't be doing my job." said the inspector.

Scene changes to Mesoka, where the TDI crew was just hanging out. Suddenly, a large, data, like portal appears in the sky, sucking them up. "WHAT'S HAPPENING!?" all the girls, and Owen, asked. "WE MUST BE GETTING PULLED INTO ANOTHER UNIVERSE!!!" said Harold. "NORMALLY, I WOULD INSULT YOU, BUT I HAPPEN TO KNOW THAT YOU'RE RIGHT!" said Duncan. They were all pulled into the portal, screaming.

Scene changes to Timmy and Trixie getting sucked into a portal, like the one in Mesoka. "Timmy, I'm scared!" screamed Trixie. Timmy grabbed he hands, and said "Don't worry. I'll be with you, always. I promise." Trixie smiled, as the two entered the portal.

Scene changes to another portal, this time in Tokyo. All the two girls did was scream "WE'RE BEING PULLED INTO ANOTHER DIMENSION!!!" over, and over, and over, and over, and over, and over, and over, and over, and over again.

Scene changes back to Paris, where another portal appears, sucking in both the Cooper Gang, and Inspector Fox. "Did you guys do this?" asked the inspector. "I'll have you know that we knew absolutelly nothing about whatever this is." said Sly. "Indeed. This is not what I would call a plan." said the Panda King. "Yo, inspector. I'll have you know that this is not groovy." Dimitri said, trying to sound cool. (A/N And failing) "The Murrey does not like floating into a strange portal." Murrey said, referring to himself. "Oh, man. Maybe we're being abducted by aliens." said an excited Bentley. "I know. It's every persons dream to see a real life alien. Maybe they're friendly, and posess technology thousands of years ahead of ours." said Penelope. Carmelita just looked at Sly, who said "Yeah, I know that they can be a little wierd." All but the Guru was being sucked into the sky.

The scene changes to those who were sucked into a portal, out cold, and in a large desert. The minute that they woke up, they began to look around, noticing each other, the location they were in, and the fact that they were stranded in the MIDDLE OF NOWHERE. Sly asked hinself "Where the hell are we?"

**(Okay, that's the first part of my story. Eventually, I'll get to the first spirit. Read and review, and no flames. PS, X prodigy, I love Ancient Warriors, and would like you to update it.)**


	2. Agunimon Rises

(Me: Okay, the second chapter of Legendery Warriors is a-go.  
Duncan: About time.  
Sly: Duncan, shut up!  
Duncan: (pulls out pocket knife) Make me.  
Me: (nervous) O-kay. Courtney, Carmelita, would you girls take it from here, while I make sure that they don't kill eachother.  
Courtney: Sonicissocool112 doesn't own any of the characters in this story. All of them, including us, are owned by their respective owners.  
Carmelita: Let the story begin. (Notices fight) Alright, you two. Stop this right now!)

Scene opens to all of the others waking up, and noticing where they are. They then noticed the people that they were with. Duncan was especially not happy to see Inspector Fox. "Oh, crap." he said, while the Inspector got out her shock pistol. "Hello, Duncan. I haven't seen you since I through you in Juvie." said Carmelita. "You were chasing Sly Cooper, and I just happen to have smashed through the window that you were infront of." Duncan said, in defence. Carmelita was just furious at that comment, and said "Just be lucky that your mother and I are friends, otherwise, I would've sent you to Ironheart Prison." "YOU CAN'T TALK ABOUT MY BOYFRIEND LIKE THAT, YOU OLD HAG WOMAN!" Courtney shouted, causing the inspector to gasp in anger.

Meanwhile, Ami and Yumi were speaking to the rest of the TDI gang, Timmy, and Trixie. "I don't think we're even on Earth anymore, you guys." Ami said. "Gee, ya think so?" said Timmy and Trixie, giving Ami the 'She's not exactly that bright' look. "So, where are we, anyway?" Cody asked. "Well, from the looks of things, I'd say we're in another world, in another universe." Noah answered. "Well, duh, ya nerds." Yumi said with venom in her voice. Katie and Sadie were angry, and were about to attack the violet haired rock star, when the ground began to violently shake. "What's happening?" asked Gwen, holding onto her boyfriend, Trent.

Earlier, the Cooper Gang was planning about to make sure that Carmelita and Courtney wouldn't kill eachother. "Okay, we need to make sure that those two girls don't kill eachother." said Bentley. "I suggest that we have them speak to eachother." the Panda King spoke. "Yo, man. That's nevva gonna happen, dude." said Dimitri. "I hate to say it, but I both understand, and AGREE with Dimitri. Those two scare even me. And I, the Murrey, am not easily scared." said, obviously, Murrey. "I think... that we should just hold them back." said Penelope. She knew that it would be simple, but effective. Sly wasn't listening, as he was focusing on Carmelita. Truth was, that he, a thief, has a crush on her, the top inspector of Interpol. Suddenly, the ground began to shake violently. The gang became worried, and they noticed that the others were, too. Soon, a giant monster came up.

The monster looked like a giant, purple and white mole with a drill for a nose. It was huge, and was giving the large group the 'I'm gonna kill you.' **(A/N This is the Digiscan that everyone will get. Name: Drillmogimon, Level:Champion. Type:Beast. Base:Data. Attacks: Drill Strike, Bone Club)** The mole then noticed something. They were from Earth. "You puny mortals dare to enter my world? NEVER!" he said. (A/N his voice is Arnold Schwstzinegger) Sly then asked "That thing talks?" The mole then got very angry at being called a 'thing'. "FOOL! I am Drillmogimon, a powerful Digimon. And, if you don't know what a Digimon is, just know that you'll never get the chance to. Now, say 'Hasta la vista,' mortals! BONE CLUB!" he said, taking a giant bone. He started to try and whack them with it, but they just dodged. Sly tried whacking him with his cane, but all it did was make his opponet angry.

From high ontop of a mountain, a mysterious knight with two heads for hands was watching. **(Name:Omnimon. Level:DNA. Type:Knight. Base:Data. Attacks: Transendent Sword, Supreme Cannon.)** With him was a dinosaur/human hybrid with golden armor, **(Name:Magnamon. Level:Armor. Type:Hybrid. Base:Data. Attacks: Magna Punch, Magna Kick, Magna Force, Magna Explosion.)** and a knight with red and white armor, a lance, and a shield. **(Name: Gallettmon. Level:Mega. Type:Knight. Base:Virus. Atacks: Lightning Lance, Shield of the Just.)** They were members of the Royal Knights of the Digital World, and Omnimon was the leader. "Drillmogimon is gonna destroy them, if we don't do something, Omnimon." said Galletmon. "No, we need to see is the prophecy is true. Only a living human of Earth, of in this case, either a human or humanoid, can unlock the powers of the spirit of fire." answered the DNA level Digimon. "I agree, my friend. Once the spirit has been uncovered, we will make our entrence." Magnamon spoke.

Back at the fight, Drillmogimon's nose/drill began to spin. "DRILL STRIKE!" he said, going underground. Carmelita, with shock pistol in hand, Sly, with his cane, the Cooper gang, Timmy, Trixie, Ami, Yumi, and the TDI crew, were waiting for him to attack. Suddenly, the ground started to shake, and the giant mole Digimon attacked... Courtney! The brown haired, mocha skined girl flew over three feet, and crashed down, with a thud. Duncan couldn't believe what he saw. "P-princess." the punk said underneath his breath. The others rushed over to her, and saw that she was covered with scratches and bruises. Her eyes were closed. "Is she...?" asked Heather, before Noah went to see. He placed two fingers on her wrist, and felt that she had a pulse. "No, she isn't. She still has a pulse." answered the bookworm. "Thank goodness." Beth sighed. Duncan however, turned to the giant mole, in anger. Suddenly, a strange light appeared, and shot into the punks right hand. As it faided, in his hand was a strange device. It was no bigger then a PDA, had two buttons on it. A figure appeared on it, and it looked like red and silver armor with long, blonde, spiked hair. He lifted it up, and heard a feminine voice say "It is time." Without thinking, he raised his left hand in the air. A large ring of data appeared, and he slammed the ring into the top of the device. "EXECUTE! SPIRIT EVOLUTION!" he said as he moved the ring across the device. Suddenly, he was surrounded by a towering ring of fire.

From the mountiain, Omnimon ordered "Move out!" He and the other two knights moved to protects the others. Inside the ring, Duncan's body was then covered in fire. It changed shape, and when it finished, he became a human-like warrior with red and silver armor, four claw-like toes on his two feet, shoulder pads with a curved, black spike on each one, long, blonde, spiked hair, and horns on the helmet. He then cried out "AGUNIMON!", meaning that he became a Digimon. **(Name:Agunimon. Level:Champion. Type:Humanoid. Base:Data. Attacks:Pyro Darts, Pyro Punch, Fire Dash, Pyro Tornado)** When everyone, even Drillmogimon, saw this, they were shocked. "Who are you, puny one?" asked the digital beast. "If I'm so puny, then why did you attack a defensless girl? So, to answer your question, I am the burning heart of justice. I am the firey defender of truth. I am Agunimon, the Legendary Warrior of Flames, and your end!" said the great warrior, as if being possesed. "We shall see. BONE CLUB!" The beast raised the giant bone, and was about to slam down on his opponet, until Agunimon started to run towards the large mole. "FIRE DASH" called the Legendary Warrior, turning into a firey image, and slamming into the giant beast, causing it to scream out in pain. Agunimon then started to spin around, creating fire around him. "PYRO TORNADO!" he called, creating a flaming tornado. After the storm, a large ring of data surrounded Drillmogimon, and Agunimon was holding the decive he had, when he was Duncan, on his right hand. "Evil soul, whose heart lies in stone, let the comforting glow of fire purify you. FRACTAL CODE, DIGITIZE!" he said, as he began to swipe the device across the ring of data. The device absorded the data, and Drillmogimon vanished. Soon, Agunimon changed back to Duncan, and he knew what happened. The battle was over.

(Me: Looks like we've got a new Warrior of Fire.  
Duncan: Thank you.  
Owen: Until the next chapter.  
AlL: Read and Review.


	3. Airdramon Strikes

(Me: Okay, I know that I haven't updated in a while, but I've been busy.  
Murrey: Yeah. So, lay off of the guy, or face the wrath of 'The Murrey'!  
Me: Okay, okay. I think they get it. Time for disclaimers.  
Murrey: He own's nothing except this story.)

Scene opens to the desert, where Duncan was looking at the device, wondering about what he was able to become a Digimon. Courtney was still unconcious, and the rest of the groups were searching for signs of peaceful life. However, all Duncan could think about was about the battle with Drillmogimon, and the fact that he was unable to protect the girl that he loves. "Courtney, why couldn't I protect you. Why did you have to get hurt?" he asked underneath his breath. He was ridden with guilt at the fact that his girlfriend was hurt. He thought that it was his fault because he wasn't able to protect her from their attacker. "I managed to stop that overgrown hairball, but I couldn't protect the one person who I would give up anything and everything for. Damn it!" he thought.

Outside, the others managed to find plenty of friendly Digimon, who explained that everything and everyone here is made of computer data. They were a little scared at first, but they did find out about a group of digimon that could help from a friend that they made. The digimon looked like a small, yellow dinosaur. **(Name:Agumon. Type:Dinosaur. Base:Data. Level:Rookie. Attacks:Pepper Breath, Claw Attack.)** "They are the Royal Knights of the Digital World, and they are some of the most powerful Digimon ever. Their leaded is Omnimon. He's the most powerful of them all." said Agumon. Our heroes thought about this, and they figured that noble knights would most likely help them. Little did they know, that behind them, a large, dragon-like figure appeared.

We return to the location of Duncan and the unconcious Courtney, where the Royal Knights appear behing the very sad, and very angry punk. Magnamon made the mistake of poking the sholder of the guy, because the punk threw the Royal Knight down into the ground. "Okay. I admit it. Bad idea." the humanoid Digimon groaned, in pain. "Gee, ya think?" Gallantmon sarcastically asked. Duncan got up, and took a fighting stance. "Okay! Who are you?" he asked. Omnimon stepped up and said "We are the Royal Knights, peace keepers of the Digital World. I am their leader, Omnimon. The guy you just slammed down to the ground is my second in command, Magnamon." "Thank you for telling him, sir." said the fallen Royal Knight. "And this is one of my greatest warriors, Galletmon." he said, motionning towards to the knight in red and white. "The pleasure is mine." Gallantmon said. (A/N sorry for the spelling error) "We have been asked to take you to the Crystal Castle. It is beond the Great Forest." said the Royal Knight Leader. Suddenly, they heard someone screaming so loud, Courtney woke up. Duncan explained what had happen, and they decided to try and find the others.

Back with the others, a giant, serpent-like dragon Digimon was attacking. **(Name:Airdramon, Type:Dragon, Base:Virus, Level:Champion, Attack:Dragon Laser)** Airdramon was about to swoop down, and attack, when suddenly, their two friends, and the three Royal Knights appeared. Duncan actually stopped the attack, with his bare hands. The others were shocked, especially Ami and Yumi. "How did that punk stop him like that! He shouldn't be that strong!" the pop stars thought, obviously jelous. "Woah." said the others. Airdramon finally spoke, saying "Puny humans. You shall feel my wrath. DRAGON LASER!" He fired bright, red beams, from his eyes, at Duncan, who managed to dodge, easily. "Hold still, you pathetic human." said the digital dragon. He tried to hit the punk with his tail, only to have it grabbed by the said 'pathetic' human. Duncan then threw the dragon Digimon, right into a building that said 'Broken Glass and Pointy Objects Factory'. (A/N One word. OUCH!) The Digimon was wrapped in pain. He had sharp, pointy objects and broken glass covering most of his body his body. The sharp, dangerous items pierced four layers of the Digimon's skin, and caused extreme pain. The dragon screamed in agony, saying "I will not be defeated. Especially by some worthless human!" He then roared, and began to spin around, causing the sharp object to fly at the others. Fortunetly, for them, they didn't get hit. Except, for Cody, who got his underwear caught by a flying spear. The others saw him, hanging by said underwear, on a wall. "You think that by now, I would be use to stuff like this." Cody said to no one in particular. Sadie tried to get him down, only to get her foot caught between a couple pieces of fallen wall. She looked down, and said "Uh-oh. I'm stuck. HELP!"

Meanwhile, outside the town, an evil, fallen angel Digimon was standing, waiting for his moment. **(Name:Devimon, Type:Fallen Angel, Base:Virus, Level:Champion, Attacks:Touch of Evil, Evil Wing, Laser Wing, Hell's Contract, Dungeon Curse)** "Soon, I shall find and destroy the humans should my survent, Airdramon, fail. Only then, will MY master be pleased. Then I, Devimon, shall be second in command instead of that miserable monkey." he said with envy. (A/N Guess who the monkey is.) He summoned what looked like a black sphere, and from the sphere, he saw the image of Airdramon getting his digital tail getting halded to him by Duncan. He saw this, and was displeased. He then used dark data he had, and created what looked like a gear. "Perhaps a Black Gear could strengthen him." said the evil Digimon. The gear then rose into the air, and shot off into the city. Soon, Devimon began to laugh like the vile monster he is.

Back in town, everyone watched as Duncan threw Airdramon into a nearby wall. The dragon slammed into it, and nearly broke it. Soon, the black gear appeared, and the Royal Knights had looks of worry on their faces, as the gear slammed into the dragon Digimon. The gear sunk into the beast, spinning quickly. The beast roared in anger, and soon, he grew to twice his original size. "RAWR! Now, I'm more powerful then EVER BEFORE!" roared Airdramon. Soon, Duncan got an idea. (A/N Oh, boy. This can't be good.) The took out his D-Tector, and looked at the screen. " If the spirit inside this thing can help, then it better do it soon, otherwise, everyone here's gonna be food for this overgrown gecko." he thought. "Wish for the spirit's power all you want, boy. It's never gonna help you again. DRAGON LASER!" said the giant Airdramon, launching his attack. Soon, a powerful ring of fire surrounded Duncan, protecting him from the attack. Soon, a familiar voice said "It is time" from the D-tector. A ring of data surrounded the punks hands, and he slammed it on top of the device. "EXECUTE! SPIRIT EVOLUTION!" he said, as the ring of fire became a towering inferno. Inside, Duncan began to transform into Agunimon. One change later, "Agunimon!", the flames died down, and the great warrior of fire appeared. "What! Impossible! YOU'RE the Warrior of Flames?" asked the befuddled Digimon.

The others watched as Duncan was standing there, now, as Agunimon. "Is that REALLY Duncan? MY Duncan? He looks so hansome in that form. I can't believe that's the Duncan I know and love!" Courtny thought. She was totally focused on the Legendary Warrior. Ami and Yumi were also focused on the punk turned Digimon. "Can you believe it, Yumi?" Ami asked her friend. "I know. He's changed into that form, again. Looks like this fight's gotten interesting." answered Yumi. Soon, Agunimon ran to the dragon at full force. However, the vile monster simple swung his tail, and knocked the Legendary Warrior into a wall. However, Agunimon wasn't gonna go down that easily. Getting up, his fists then surrounded themselves with flames. "Eat this, lizard lips! PYRO PUNCH!" With the forward thrusts of his fists, he launched two fire balls at the evil Digimon. Once they hit, they exploded, and Airdramon screammed in pain.

Sly was thinking "This is getting out of hand. I've got to help." Soon, gripping his cane, he charged at the digital dragon, and swung at it. The force was so great, Airdramon was actually hurt. Everyone gasped at what had happen. "How is he that strong?" they thought. Little did they know, that a piece of building was falling. It's target was... Carmelita. Sly, after turning around, noticed it. "Carmelita, watch out!" he called. Carmelita looked up, and saw the chunk of building falling to her. Soon, everyone else looked, and, while Sly was running towards his beloved inspector, they then saw a stream of light. Inside the light, was a blue D-Tector, and a spirit. It was white, with blue stripes, and looked like a wolf-based armor. The spirit entered the D-Tector, and the device entered the master theif's hands. "What in the world?" Ami asked, noticing that Sly's speed increased ten fold. "What the hell? Him, too!" Yumi cursed, as she and the others had managed to get away from Carmelita. A few seconds later, Carmelita was grabbed by Sly, and the two were out of the way of the building piece. "Are you okay?" asked the thief. Carmelita just nodded, as Sly turned around. Soon, a familiar oice was heard, saying "It is time." Dropping his cane, a ring of data formed on his oppened hand, and he slammed it onto the D-Tector. "EXECUTE!" he said, as he moved the ring. "SPIRIT EVOLUTION!" the master thief called, as he was engulfed in a bright light. In the light, he bacame a human-like warrior, wearing the armor, and a matching scarf. He had short, blonde hair, and blue eyes. He also posessed two laser swords, currently deactivated. "Lobomon!" he called, with the transformation completed.**(Name: Lobomon, Type: Warrior, Base: Data, Level: Champion, Attacks: Lobo Kendo, Lupine Laser.)**

Soon, the light died down, as everyone saw him. Everyone was now shocked. Especially Carmelita, who now had hearts in her eyes. To her, the Legendary Warrior of Light was her knight in shining armor. Airdramon and Agunimon were also seeing the new addition to the fight. "Who are you?" Airdramon asked in a demanding tone. "Airdramon, you dare ask who I am, when YOU are the one attacking innoccent people with the aid of darkness. I am the shining light of justice. I am the beacon of good for this world. I am Lobomon, the Legendary Warrior of Light, and your end!" said the warrior, introducing himself. For the others, things have just gotten interesting.

(Me: Well, things have gotten better, now that the Warrior of Light has appeared.  
Sly: Thanks for that, my friend. However, I want to know WHY you stopped this chapter with a cliffhanger.  
Me: It builds up suspence. However, I will tell you that the next chapter explains the spirits, and their history.  
Duncan: Really?  
Me: Yep.  
Murrey: Wait a minute. I've just read the script, and it turns out that we find out from none other then Ophanimon.  
Me: Yep. The one and only. She's basically gonna give you the whole story. In other words, pay attension, or bring a pillow.  
Carmelita: Next time... Shining truth; The quest for the spirits is revieled. Until then, read and review.)


End file.
